


You're Alive

by MelodramaticHornball



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticHornball/pseuds/MelodramaticHornball
Summary: If Tullius didn't have an appearance to keep - morale to keep up and men to inspire, he would have sprinted through the streets looking for him. But he couldn't, and so he waited until camp was set up and the dead were collected, and he prayed, prayed to every Divine, that he was not among them.





	You're Alive

If Tullius didn't have an appearance to keep - morale to keep up and men to inspire, he would have sprinted through the streets looking for him. But he couldn't, and so he waited until camp was set up and the dead were collected, and he prayed, prayed to every Divine, that he was not among them. When he finally entered the camp, he saw him there, standing by the fire, waiting. There were no words. He made for the tent, and Tullius followed.

He was just inside when he grasped Hadvar and backed him up against the support pole. His hands slid over his arms, his chest, his face, silently looking for wounds. Hadvar swayed on his feet some - he was exhausted - but managed to grasp Tullius' hands in his own and bring them to his lips so he could kiss his knuckles.

"You're okay?"

Hadvar jerked his head in a nod. It wasn't really true. This battle would haunt them, but for now, having him safe, here. It was enough. Tullius pushed him towards the bed, helping him get out of his armor along the way, and eventually lowered him onto the bed. Hadvar laid, watching Tullius undress, with eyes dulled with exhaustion. When he finally deemed the General was taking too long, he began to whine softly.

"I'm coming." Tullius promised.

He joined him in bed. Hadvar pulled at him, guided him to lay between his legs and atop his chest. The weight was comforting. He pushed his fingers through Tullius' short hair. 

"Thank the Divines you're alive."

They hardly looked it - still grimey and gross, tired, and wounded, but alive nonetheless. Tullius had almost lost him once - he'd been convinced he had, and he had silently wept the night they made camp after Helgen, believing he'd left Hadvar behind to die. When he'd arrived in Solitude, his heart had nearly exploded. He'd had Hadvar that night, spread out on his bed (far softer and nicer than this one), and made him arch, bend, and cry out beneath his touch.

Tonight isn't like that - they don't take their time. They're both tired, but the rush runs through them. They clung to each other, and moved frantically, their cocks rubbing together. The only goal was to get off, to know they still exist. Hadvar pressed their foreheads together, whimpering softly. Tullius slid an arm beneath his neck, holding him tight.

"You're alive. You're here. You're okay."

This was the first big battle for Hadvar, and it had its effects. Tears welled up, and slid down his cheeks at those words, and he clung to Tullius as if he might lose him. Tullius pressed his full weight down on him, keeping him grounded as he moved. And then suddenly the younger man was crying out, and wetness exploded between them. Tullius grunted as he reached his own release.

He slid to lay half on top of Hadvar, and tuck the younger man's head into his neck. Everything else could wait. For now, it was just them. Alive. Here. Together. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
